villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carver (Dawn of the Planet of the Apes)
Carver was a former water plant worker who survived the apocalyptic Simian Flu that wiped out a majority of the human race on the planet. Carver absolutely hates Caesar and his tribe of genetically enhanced apes, as he blames them for the outbreak. He serves as a supporting antagonist of the 2014 science fiction film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He was portrayed by Kirk Acevedo, who also played inmate Miguel Alvarez in the HBO series Oz, Mitch Dolgen in The Walking Dead and Ricardo Diaz in Arrow. Biography Carver is first seen wondering through the Muir woods in search of a power generator that can bring power to the small human settlement he is a part of back in the city. However he stumbles across two young apes, Blue Eyes and Ash, Blue Eyes being the son of ape leader, Caesar. Startled by the two, Carver pulls his gun and shoots Ash in the shoulder, seriously wounding the young ape. The sound of the shot alerts Caesar and the rest of the apes, who come running to Carver and the wounded Ash's location, this also alerts Carver's human group and their leader Malcolm. Caesar and his apes surround and confront the human group, with many of the apes in favor of taking revenge on the humans for the shooting of one of their own. However, Caesar calms his tribe and Carver watches as Malcolm talks to Caesar and scolds him for talking to what he thought were dumb animals. He is quickly proven wrong when Caesar and the other apes talk and shout at them to leave the forest, sending the humans away shaken after he verbally tells them to leave. Back at the human compound, Carver and the rest of the group relay the information about the ape tribe, including their ability to speak, to their leader Dreyfus. Dreyfus is reluctant to believe their report, despite both Malcolm's and Carver's insistence otherwise. The next day, Carver bears witness to the arrival of the ape army and it is here where his statement of the apes talking are proven true to Dreyfus who sees Caesar talking and threaten them with war if they trespass into ape territory. Later, Malcolm convinces Dreyfus to allow him to go back to the ape settlement and gain their trust, Carver joins this group as he is the only one that knows the water plant machines and generator controls. After traveling to the ape settlement, Malcolm is able to talk Caesar into allowing the humans to continue their work, however Caesar demands that the humans give up their weapons in order to proceed. Carver reluctantly does so but makes it very clear that he does not trust the apes and fully blames them for the Simian Flu that wiped out most of humanity. At the same night in the camp, Carver even furiously mocks Ellie when she mentioned that the apes should not be blamed, even so far to the point that they nearly fighting had one of their friend stop the argument further. After descending down onto the bowels of the water plant, Carver and Malcolm are able to get the generator back online but an explosion occurs which causes a cave in in the sewer where the men were working, they are saved by several apes from Caesar's tribe, with one of them personally pulling Carver from the caved in rocks, this act however does not change Carver's hatred of the apes. After this close call the apes and humans return to the surface, Carver begins cleaning some of the equipment, when Caesar's infant son playfully inspects Carver's things, unwittingly uncovering a hidden shotgun. Carver jumps up and threatens the child with the weapon only to be confronted by his older brother Blue Eyes. Carver then levels the gun at the teenage chimp and threatens to kill him howover before he can pull the trigger Caesar steps in and quickly knocks Carver on his back and disarms him, before throwing the shotgun into the nearby river. After this act of betrayal, Malcolm has one of the other men with their group forcibly escort Carver away from the ape tribe and back to the group's jeep to remain until they have finished their repairs of the generator. Much later, while sitting in the vehicle Carver notices lights and sounds from nearby stores beginning to come back online, elated at power being restored he lights a celebratory cigarette. However unbeknownst to Carver, the vengeful ape Koba approaches his car window. Carver notices the scarred ape at the last second however, before he can react Koba pulls Carver from the jeep screaming and brutally murders him by beating him to death with his bare hands. Koba then attempts to assassinate Caesar himself using a stolen gun from the human armory, he then plants Carver's baseball cap next to the weapon and uses his cigarette lighter to burn down the ape village, effectively framing him for the attack and starting a war between humans and apes. Personality Carver had an attitude similar to that of Koba, as they both hatefully despised and distrusted the other's opposite race. He also had a paranoia issue when it comes to the apes as evident when Caesar and Cornelia's young son wanders over and climbs all over Ellie and Alexander. He even had a violent streak as he attempts to harm Blue Eyes and his little baby brother with Caesar and his fellow humans watching on. This action would eventually lead to his deserved death at the hands of Koba. Carver was also known to disregard obvious facts; like disregarding the fact that the Simian Flu was created by humans and that the apes were not responsible for mankind's near extinction. Carver also did not take to notice the amount of kindness that the apes had possessed to save his group from certain death or the peacefulness between the apes and humans as shown when Ellie and Alexander were playing with Caesar's infant son Cornelius. Carver was beyond wary of Caesar and the other apes, going so far as to hide a gun, fearing the apes would turn on him and his group; this action of his, got him thrown out of Malcolm's group. Carver's horrible behavior and unwillingness to trust apes would only further fan the flames of aggression between Koba and the other apes due to his selfish and paranoid actions, unlike Koba and others, he did not have a charisma and only used brute strength and guns to kill apes, even though they were kind to him, as he could have possibly killed an innocent infant chimpanzee. Trivia *He, along with Dreyfus is the near perfect human counterparts of Koba for the following reason: **Carver and Koba has corrupting ambition in destruction of each other's race even so far to the point that he provokes their allies to do so (Carver tries to influence Malcolm and his family so they can wage war against apes while Koba influences several apes and Blue Eyes to follow him to eradicate mankind). **Both are indifferent and angered with their ally's intention to create the peace between their race, whom coincidentally, happened to being counterparts on each other (Carver was angered with Malcolm's kindness toward the apes that potentially give both mankind and apes a chance to live coexist peacefully as much as Koba did to Caesar). Navigation Category:Mongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Supremacists Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Paranoid Category:Movie Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Planet of the Apes Villains Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Xenophobes